A CardcaptorSakura fanfic, Itazura na Kiss version
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is probably the stupidest student in Tomoeda High School. Stiil, she has a crush on the Li Syaoran, the cleverest boy in school. One day, she finds out that she has magic, on the same day her house collapsed. She moved in to Li's house with her family. That was when her life became interesting, but Li's life like hell. Want to know more? Just read the story!
1. The Love Letter

Hi guys! BlueSkyBlue here. This is not my first time writing as I a have another shared account with my friends. You might know it, the PissyOtakus. If you do have time, please read the fanfiction we wrote together, Auditions for Kuroshitsuji III. Now on with the story.

* * *

_He's here..._

Kinomoto Sakura, a girl with short brown hair, currently 18 and studying in Tomoeda High School. She's pretty dumb but she is very cute and has pure green eyes. And she loves Syaoran Li, the most cleverest boy in the whole school, known for his IQ of 200, and his powerful ability in sports.

Sakura had liked him since 13, and she plans to give him a love letter right now.

He was about to pass by with his friend when Sakura rushed forward.

"Yes?" Li's friend, Eriol turned to her and asked. Sakura held up the letter in front of Syaoran. "C-can you accept t-this-"

"no." was Li's harsh reply. With that, he walked away, leaving Sakura behind.

A dazzled Sakura stood rooted to the ground. He refused to take the letter. Worse, he did not even glance at it. She had wasted hours on it checking the spellings and grammar mistakes too….

Still shocked, she fainted.

Eriol rushed up to Li.

"You should have treated her better," he commented. Li just shrugged. "I hate stupid girls." Was his reply.

Just then, there was a loud thud and many faint thud and many faint cries of "Someone has fainted!"

* * *

Bright light. Sakura blinked.

Where was she?

"You are alright!" Chiharu yelled. Chiharu is one of Sakura's best friends, along with Rika.

"We were so worried!" Rika cried.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You fainted," Rika replied.

"Right after Li-kun rejected your love letter," Chiharu added.

Yes, Sakura two best friends knew about her crush towards Li since 13. The other one who knows about Sakura's feelings towards Li is Kinnosuke, Kin-chan for short. He had feelings for her, and is always trying to get Sakura's attention.

Speaking of the devil, he came rushing to Sakua.

"Sakura!" he cried. "I heard you confessed to Li. Is it true?"

"Yes," Rika and Chiharyu chorued.

"Why?" Kin wailed. "I make a better boyfrined for you! That arrogant know-it-all does not deserve you!" Kin continued ranting off about how he suited Sakura more than Li but no one is listening to him.

"So you are moving into your new house later, right?" Rika asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded. Both her father and brother had worked hard to earn enough money to buy a new house. Sakura was glad to finally move out of the smelly apartment she used to lived in. Her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka. is a high school professor that earns no less than 3500 yen a month. A low price for a professor. Sakura's brother, Kinomoto Touya. works as a cook in a restaurant out of town, earning around 5500 yen each month. The house in Japan cost around 500000 yen, so after a few years of saving, both father and son finally saved enough money to buy a decent apartment.

"Then can we visit later?" Chiharu asked.

"Of course you can!": Sakura chirped. Her three friends smiled at her answer.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sakura cried as she opened the door of her new house. "Eh? Otou-san, are you home?"

No reply.

"Then I guess I have to make my own lunch," Sakura muttered. Her eyes light up as she thought of the idea. "Pancakes!"

Happily, Sakura went into the kitchen.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Sakura perked up her head. What was that noise?

Thump. Thump. Thump.

It seems to come from the... storeroom.

Slowly, Sakura crept towards the storeroom, a baton in hand. Feeling scared, she flung open the , just darkness. It was then Sakura noticed a glowing book on a desk. She picked it up and read the tittle. "The Clow" There was a picture of a lion on the cover. Curiously, Sakura flipped open the book. It was then she discovered that there were no pages. There was a rectangular hole containing many cards in the cardboard pages. Sakura took a card out. There was a picture of a beautiful woman that looked breezy. Right underneath the picture was a word.

"Windy." Sakura read out loud.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew and the cards in the book scattered and disappeared. The remaining card is the card in Sakura's hand. She stared in shock as a yellow plushie floated out of the book. Seeing Sakura, it opened it's mouth and said.

"Hi'ya! I'm Cerberus, sun guardian of the Clow Cards!"

"You can talk?" Sakura held Cerberus in her hand. She turned it upside down and squeezed it. "Where are the batteries?"

"I'm not a stuffed toy!" Cerberus said indigantly. "I'm Cerberus, sun guardian of the Clow Cards!"

Cerberus then frowned. 'I have been sleeping for 300 hundred years, do you minds keeping on the update?"

Sakura dropped Cerberus and pointed to the Clow book. "You mean the cards in this book?" she asked, ignoring the last question.

"Yep." Cerberus nodded.

"This card?" Sakura held the Windy card.

"Yep." Cerberus nodded again. It walked to the book. "These are the famous Clow Cards of the legendary Clow Reed! Wait a minute-" It looked back at the book. "WHERE ARE THE CARDS?"

"Well, I heard a strange noise from the kitchen," Sakura explained.

"U huh." Cerberus happily nodded.

"I came here and saw this book."

"Yep."

"I read the Windy Card's name and the cards flew away and disappeared.

"Uh- wait a minute WHAT?!" Cerberus was shocked. "YOU WHAT?!"

"It's not my fault, you are the one who fell asleep and did not guard the cards." Sakura pointed out.

Cerberus glared at her for a moment before saying. "Since you are the one who released the cards, you must catch them back."

"Huh?"

It was then Sakura noticed a pink glow flying out of the book. Cerberus said in a low voice,

"Key of the seal, this girl will carry out the sacred promise. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. I command you to bestow her with your magical powers. Kinomoto Sakura take the staff! I, Keroberos, name Kinomoto Sakura Cardcaptor!"

The pink glow faded and a long pink staff appeared. It had a bird-like head at the end.

"Go on," Cerberus urged Sakura. "It's yours."

Hesitantly, Sakura walked forward and grabbed the pink staff. There was a bright pink flash. But nothing happened. The staff felt oddly familiar in Sakura's hands.

"I'm home! Sakura, are you there?" A voice suddenly called out, which Sakura recognised as her father's.

In a flash, Sakura grabbed Cerberus and put him in her pocket. The staff shrank into a pendant with a key. Sakura quickly put on the penadant and rushed to the kitchen after that.

"Konnichiwa, otou-san." Sakurea cheerfullt chirped.

"Hi, Sakura. How do you like your new home?" Fujitaka asked.

"It's wonderful!" Sakura cried.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Fujitaka thought to himself.

"I'll go get it," Sakura hastily went for the door and was suprised to see Rika, Chiharu and Kinnosuke at the door.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura0chan!" Chihary said with a smile.

Rika smiled and said, "Hi, Sakura-chan. Hi, uncle!"

Kinnosuke, on the other hand, greeted Sakura and rushed up to Fujitaka. "Father, konnichiwa!" he said.

"Father?" Fujitaka echoed.

Kinnosuke nodded. "Yes, yes, father. Are you tired? Do you want a massage?"

"No, thanks. And do not call me father. "Fujitaka replied.

"Yes, father!"

"Do not call me father!"

The two continued to argue.

Suddenly the ground shook. It was quite soft at first but it became a little violent. "EARTHQUUAKE!" Sakura yelled.

It was a panicking state. Everyone quickly rushed out from the house. Fujitaka lagged behind though. He was running towards the back, unlike the others who ran to the front. Smiling, he picked a photo up. It was a picture of a stunningly beautiful woman.

'I would not leave you behind, Nadeshiko," Fujitaka told the picture.

BANG!

A piece of wall had fallen. Quickly, Fujitaka ran out of the house and joined the others. A few minutes later, the whole house collapsed. It was then everybody noticed something. Why are the other houses perfectly fine while Sakura's house is the only one that collapsed?

Upset, Sakura began to sob. Fujitaka put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. It was then Sakura burst into tears and hugged her father tightly.

* * *

Good? Bad? Please Read & Review or I won't update the next chapter. I know it's quite similar to the real CCS but it will be a different in a chapter or two.

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue


	2. Fly, to a new destination

Hi guys, I'm back! So... I'm having exams so I might be updating slower. By the way, thanks so much for the reviews!(Like I got any... I only got an , the egg was delicious, thank you very much.) By the way, thanks to Kedima for favouriting my fanfic, and to Lilitraum for putting me on her author alert list, I love you guys! Now on with the second chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA AND YOU ALL KNOW THAT, SO WHY MUST EVERYONE DO A DISCLAIMER? THIS WILL BE MY FIRST AND MY LAST. REMEMBER THIS: NO ONE OWNS ANY ANIMES!**

* * *

"Look. It's that Kinomoto Sakura?" Whispers were heard throughout the school.

"I heard that she confessed to Li-kun yesterday, and got rejected by a single glance."

News sure spread like wildfire in Tomoeda High School.

"Poor thing. Did you know that her house collapsed due to a small earthquake yesterday?"

"Really? Oh, that girl really has some bad luck with her."

"She and Li-kun is not a match. He is from Class A, and she, Class F."

News always, not sure, spread like wildfire in Tomoeda High School.

Sakura sighed. After the earthquake , her family had to stay over at Rika's place. At this very moment, her father is out there, looking for a house.

A clicking sound was heard, breaking Sakura's thoughts. She looked up in surprise, to see four girls taking pictures of her, sometimes crying out a "Kawaii!". Strangely, they ran away giggling when she looked up.

Just then, a strong wind blew, and Cerberus popped out of Sakuras's bag.

"Sakura, " he hissed.

What, Kero-chan?" Sakura dropped her tone. She had refused to be a cardcaptor at first, but Cerberus, or Kero-chan as she called him for short, beat her to it. He insisted that if Sakura can open the book of Clow, she must have a considerable amount of magic because nobody, except Clow Reed, had ever succeeded opening the book. After arguing for ages, Sakura grudgingly agreed to be a cardcaptor.

"I sense a Clow Card." Kero replied.

Sakura's eyes widened. Capture a card, right now, at school.

"Go to a deserted area," Kero advised. "you should not let mundanes know that you have magic."

Obeying Kero's words, Sakura went to an empty science lab. Holding out the key she wore around her neck, she chanted.

"Key that holds the powers of darkness, reveal thy true self to me! I, Sakura command you under our contract. Release!"

The key expanded into a staff.

"Now we go search for the card." Kero said.

As if answering to Kero's question, there was a loud squawk heard. The two looked up to see an extremely large bird flying in the sky.

"The Fly!" Kero cried. "It is Clow Card The Fly!"

"The Fly..." Sakura echoed.

"Use Windy!" Kero urged. "Use it to catch Fly!"

Whipping Windy out of her pocket, Sakura hit it with the tip of her staff and yelled, "Windy, become chains that bind!"

A breezy-like spirit flew out of the card. It lunged towards Fly and tried to bind it. Fly dodged it expertly.

"What?!" Sakura yelped.

It is a good thing that the students are in class, or they would have seen Sakura running around the school, trying to catch a bird.

"Try catching it from a closer range!" Kero advised.

Sakura was a good runner. Running as fast as she could, she took a leap and landed on Fly's back, nearly losing her balance and falling off.

"Windy! Become chains that bind!" Sakura cried. Soon, Fly was struggling to get out of Windy's tight grasp.

"Return to thy true form!" Sakura yelled as she hit Fly with her staff. "Fly!"

Fly began to morph. Seconds later, it turned into a Clow Card. It had a picture of a large bird with 'The Fly' written below the picture.

"Good jod, kid!" Kero cheered."That is what I call a good cardcaptor!"

Kero wanted to say more but was cut off because Sakura grabbed him and stuffed him into her bag. She then rushed off to class.

* * *

It was break time. Sakura was walking to the canteen with Rika and Chiharu when they noticed a large crowd.

"What's happening?" Chiharu asked.

A boy appeared behind them. His name is Yamazaki Takashi, also from class F. He is known as a natural liar and no one had ever fall for his lies, well, except Sakura.

"Apparently, a magic creature dropped in through a portal and swallowed a boy. The remains of the boy are laid on the spot over there, where everyone is looking at," he said. "Speaking of magical creatures, do you know that-" he was cut off by Chiharu who was thumping him on the head.

"Lies. LIES!" she yelled.

"Those were all lies?" Sakura asked blankly.

Rika rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Curiously, the three girls pushed their way into the crowd. In the middle of the crowd was Kinnosuke and his friends. They were holding boxes with 'Please Donate' words on them.

"Please help Kinomoto Sakura of Class F by donating some money!" Kinnosuke was saying.

"What the?" Rika started.

"Kin-chan, what are you doing?" Sakura cried.

Kinnosuke looked at Sakura and broke into a grin. "Ah, Sakura! Ladies and gentlemen, please let me invite Kinomoto Sakura to give a talk. She must be really pleased with all the money you have donated for her!"

Sakura just yelled at Kinnosuke, "Kin-chan, I've never asked you for your help! You do not have to do this for me!"

"Well, that us what friends are for, right?" Kinnosuke asked.

It was then they realized that it was very quiet all of the sudden. Everyone was watching a figure walk towards them. This figure, Sakura realized, is Syaoran Li.

As Li approached the group, Kinnosuke shook the box in front of him.

"Donate some money!" he cried, making it sound more like an order to a question.

"Do not want to," Li said, a cold edge in his tone.

"And why, do you not want to?" Kinnosuke glared at Li.

Li shrugged. "I hate stupid girls, " he said, then added, "and I hate clumsy, naive ones too."

Anger boiled in Sakura's mind, taking over her love towards Li.

"I dp not need your help either!" she yelled, very loudly, so everyone can hear. "You are a cold, heartless bitch! I do not understand why I liked you in the first place!"

Li raised his eyebrow. "Really? Let's see about that then." With that, he turned away and left.

"Sak-" Kinnosuke started.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura cried. Bursting into tears, she ran away.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, are you there?" Rika asked as she entered an empty classroom.

A stifled sob answered her question.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Chiharu asked as she bent down to the sobbing figure.

"I'm fine," Sakura managed to say between her sobs.

Rika patted Sakura gently on the head.

"I think you should give up about Li-kun," she advised, "There are better guys out there, you know."

"Yeah, like me," Kinnosuke added.

"Speaking about love affairs," Yamazaki started. "Did you know that the first love affair happened in Roman when a girl named Arachne felt-" he was cut off by Chiharu.

"Lies! This is all lies!" She cried as she hit Yamazaki on the head.

"Those were all lies?" Sakura asked blankly.

Everyonr around her burst into laughter.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked her father who was driving a car.

Fujitaka smiled. "A friend of mine invited us to stay in his house." he replied.

Touya, Sakura's older brother, grinned. "It also seems that his wife was an old friend of mother."

Kinomoto Nadeshika was Sakura's mother. Unfortunately, she passed away when Sakura was onloy three. Sakura never actually minded, as she could not remember much of her mother.

"You know, "Fujitaka said. "The Li's have a five children, four girls and a boy. From what I heard from Long, his son is also studying in the same school. He is also your age. When asked, his son said that he knew you."

Sakura's face paled at the mention of the word 'Li'. She immediately shook her head. There must be many people whose surname is Li in her school, right?

The car came to a stop in front of a mansion.

"Here we are," Fujitaka announced.

"Hoeee.." Sakura murmured, for the mansion was indeed large, and beautiful.

Fujitaka rang the doorbell and soon, the gates were open, revealing a couple and four girls.

"Fujitaka!" thye man cried and hugged him. "So these are your family, huh?"

Fujitaka nodded. "Yes. This is Touya, my son." he pointed at Touya, then at Sakura. "And this is my daughter, Sakura."

"Kawaii!" the four girls squealed.

The woman who held a fan in her left hand walked up to Sakura. "You really look like your mother, Sakura. Well, except that she has longer hair." she said. "I'm Yelan Li. This is my husband, Li Hei Long. Those are my daughters, the eldest is Fanren, them Feimei, then Shiefa and the youngest Fuutie."

"Konnichiwa!" The four girls chorused.

"You look so familiar.." Sakura murmured out loud.

"We are the ones who took pictures of you this morning!" Fuutie said.

"Sakura-chan, you are so cute!" Feimei cried.

"Hehehe..." Sakura managed to laugh.

'How can a monster be so cute?" Touya thought out loud to himself.

Sakura stomped on his foot.

"ITAI!" he yelled in pain.

"I am not a monster!" Sakura yelled at him.

"You are.." he muttered, and earned another stomp on his foot.

"Where's Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked.

"He said he is practising his martial arts and does not want to meet the guests." Shiefa explained.

Yelan frowned, "He should." she said.

"And I did," said a voice from behind.

Everyone turned to see a boy with short yet messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. A sword was in his hand.

"I'm Syaoran Li. Nice to meet you." he said simply.

Sakura was stunned, extremely stunned. The first word that came out from her mouth was, "EHHHHH?!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha, I'm evil. No, I'm not evil, Mikasa is more. Now now, what now? Oh yeah. Like it or hate it, please put a review or at least favourite it to keep me going or you will suffer the consequences. And you know what is it? No updating! I hate not updating, so please... I already have the other chapters ready in my book...

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue


	3. Glow for Joy

Hi guys, nice to meet you again! Sorry for the late update though. Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, I have an idea for another fan fiction, a Cardcaptor Sakura crossover with a Spirited Away one. Anyone wants to read it? If there are, I'll post it up in a week or two. Now on with chapter 3!

* * *

"Surprise," said Li without emotion.

"Xiao Lang," Yelan said, a hint of sternness in her tone. "Perhaps you should help her to bring her luggage to her room."

Li just shrugged. "We have a butler, what is a butler for? Besides, I don't need to help her, she was the one who said that she does not need my help at all."

Sakura could not help but get embarrassed.

"Hmph." Yelan muttered, then cleared her throat, "Wei, can you help our guests?"

Wei, the butler, nodded and picked up the suitcases. Nodding towards Sakura, he said, "Follow me."

The Li mansion was well furnished. It was very grand. Sakura could not help but get lost in the maze inside the mansion. After a while, Wei stopped in front of a door on the second floor.

"This is your room," he said as he opened the door.

Sakura gasped. Her room was filled with stuffed bears and toys. The walls were painted pink and there were cherry blossoms designs on the curtains. This was her first time she felt such luxury.

"I hope you have a good stay," Wei said as he bowed and left the room.

Feeling sleepy, Sakura drooped off to sleep without even bothering to change her clothes.

* * *

"SAKURA!" A loud yell was heard in the morning. "Do you know that you are late?!"

"Five more minutes," Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

"You have fifteen more minutes till lessons start!" Touya cried up the stairs.

"What?! Hoeee!" Sakura cried as she leaped out of bed. 'Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She quickly wore her clothes and rushed down the stairs, and tripped.

"With such bigfeet, it's so easy to trip. But of course, monsters have big feet." Touya drawled as he ate his breakfast.

Sakura stomped on his feet, making him spit out his breakfast.

"ITAI!"

"Serves you right..." grumbled Sakura as she rushed to the kitchen.

"So late?" Yelan asked. "You better hurry since you do not know your way to the school. Xiao Lang will be leaving any time now."

"What?!" Sakura yelled. SHe quickly snatched some toast, wore her roller blades and set off after Li.

Yelan blinked. "That girl sure can run.." she said.

Sakura roller-bladed after Li, munching on her toast. "Why did you not wait for me?" Sakura said between puffs when she finally caught up with Li.

"That's because he's an impatient brat." came a muffled voice from Sakura's bag, which was unmistakably, Kero's. Li narrowed his eyes. 'What was that?"

"Uh. It was-it was... my phone! Yeah, my phone, that's it." Sakura lied. Fact one about Sakura, she is a terribly bad liar, unlike Yamazaki.

Li looked at Sakura strangely. "Follow me," he said, "I'm only showing you the directions once. It will be not my fault if you lost your way next time."

"Yes." Sakura replied.

It can't be true, yet it is true. She is living in the same house with Li, the genius of the school, her long-term-crush. She giggled while fantasizing herself with Li. MArrying him, having his children, seeing him smile... Then Sakura did something terrible. In simpler words, she bumped into LI, nearly causing him to fall. He glared at her.

"G-gomen nasai.." Sakura squeaked.

"Fact one when living with me," Li said slowly through gritted teeth. "You are not to talk to me or walk to me during school hours. Fact two, do not tell anyone we are living together. Last of all, fact three, do not include me in your silly, nonsensical activities."

Sakura nodded frantically, as Li's glare was boring though her skin.

"Good."

With that, he turned away and walked off.

"Chotto matte!" Sakura cried out, roller-blading after him.

Li just ignored her and boarded a bus. Sakura rushed after him, slipping as she climbed up the stairs.

"I hate clumsy girls." Li murmured.

Turning around, Sakura said, "I heard that!"

* * *

Sakura was squeezed right in the front while Li was right at the back. Sakura shivered, not only it was cold, but there was also a hand up her leg. There was something, no, someone touching her leg, and she knew it.

"You are a pretty little one, aren't you?" the man whispered seductively to her.

Sakura shivered, and looked desperately to the back for Li's help. To her dismay, Li just turned to the back once meeting her glance. Just then, the door of the bus opened. Many people swarmed in. As a result, Sakura got pushed out and before she had time to climb back up the bus, the bus had drove off.

* * *

Sakura was late for school and got scolded by her teacher. She had asked Li why he had not stopped the bus from driving off, in which he glared at her in return warning her about their 'rules' they made that morning and replied with a "I hate absent minded girls more than I hate clumsy ones". Sakura, despite being furious, she managed to muster up her calmness to ask Li why he did not stop the man(a.k.a. pervert a.k.a. man who likes molesting/touching girls) from touching her. Li just ignored her and went off. Now it was break time and Sakura and her friends are heading towards the canteen.

"Hey, Sakura, have you heard about the incident last night?" Rika asked.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

'The security guard was patroling the school when greenish glows appeared." Chiharu explained. "They were harmless but when the guard tried to touch them, they disappeared."

"Hmmm.." Sakura thought thoughtfully. "I need to go to the toilet."

Her friends nodded as she rushed to the toilet. After she left, they sweatdropped. Sakura was such a bad liar.

"Kero-chan..." hissed Sakura as she reached the toilet. "You heard them right? Could it be a Clow Card?"

Kero's head popped out. "Mmm.. YOur father sure do know how to make good breakfast, kid..." His mouth was covered with crumbs.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Y-you finished all my cookies?"

Kero happily nodded.

Sakura's sweatdrop grew bigger. "Did you hear them? Is it a Clow Card?" she asked again.

Kero tipped his head. "What did they say again?"

Sakura fell to the ground anime styled. "K-Kero..."

Slowly and patiently, Sakura told Kero what her friends had told her. After a long moment of silence, Kero yawned, "It's the Card..."

"What card?" Sakura was starting to get impatient.

Kero shrugged sheepishly. "I forgot."

Sakura fell to ground again. "K-Kero-chan..."

Unable to get an answer from Kero, Sakura closed her bag and left for class, deciding that she will catch the Card that night.

* * *

HOurs passed by quickly and soon it was time to go home.

"Bye!" Sakura cried as she waved her hand.

"Talking about going home," said Chiharu with a frown. "Sakura has not told us where she lives now."

"We will find out soon," Rika said cheerfully.

"Chottomatte!" Sakura cried out, racing towards Li.

Li swung around. "What did I say this morning?" he demanded furiously.

Sakura shrank back. 'I-I forgot." she said.

Li glred at Sakura, then turned and walked away.

It was not long before the duo reached the Li mansion. They rang the doorbell and was greeted by a very friendly Wei.

"Welcome back!" chirped the four sisters.

Li just nodded while Sakura replied with a "Konnichiwa!"

Yelan gave a sweet smile to the duo. "How's school?" she asked.

Li rolled his eyes. "Boring, as usual."

Sakura, on the other hand, cried cheerfully. "It was exciting!"

"Lunch has been prepared!" Yelan announced.

It was very tense during lunch. Well, nobody was talking, except the four sisters who kept giggling to themselves. Li kept glaring at Sakura, leading the poor girl to get scared, and so letting her elbow into the plate of butter and dropped an egg on the floor.

"Clumsy girl," scoffed Li.

Sakura, clearly quite uoset, quickly ate and went to her room. Taking Kero out of her bag, she began to talk with him. Apparently, Kero had sensed magic from the Li. He told Sakura to be careful around them and try to not reveal her aura to them. Sakura doubtfully agreed. Unlike Yamazaki, she is very bad liar.

The door was knocked. Kero immediately flew into Sakura bag.

"Come in," Sakura called, thinking it was her father. Instead, four faces peeped in. It was the four Li sisters.

'Who is in here?" Fanren asked.

'We heard voices," Feimei explained.

'Uh. Oh, that," Sakura tried to lie. 'I was-uh-practicing for a um... a school play." A small snort was heard in Sakura's bag. However, no one heard it.

'Okay..." Shiefa said slowly.,

'We have something to show you!" cried Fuutie.

"Huh? What is it?" Sakura asked.

The four girls whipped out a book. Feimei quickly explained that it was actually an album before Sakura could run away thinking they were going to force her to study. Sakura flipped across the pages to find pictures of a cute little girl.

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed she said, "Who is it? Fanren, Shiefa, Feimei or Fuutie?"

The sisters were a little offended when they heard this.

"Us?" they practically cried. "No way!"

"Then who is it?" Sakura questioned. "Aunt Yelan has no other children left, well... except Li."

"You just hit the nail on the head!" The four said simultaneously. "That's Xiao Lang!"

"What?!" Sakura was shocked. 'But...but Li is a boy!"

The sisters grinned evilly. "You see, " Feimei started explaining.

_Flashback_

_'Smile for the camera!' Fanren cried at a little boy wearing a dress._

_The boy smiled and made a pose._

_"Now tell me," Fuutie planted herself in front of the boy. 'Do you like wearing dresses?"_

_'Yes!" the boy eagerly said._

_"Do you love us?"_

_"Yes!"  
_

_"Do you want to wear dresses everyday?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Do you want to wear a dress to school?"_

_"Yes!"_

_End flashback_

"And so, he started to wear dresses to school," Shiefa continued.

"Boys started falling for him." Fanren said.

"That is, until they saw his wig come off."

"That turned him to the Xiao Lang today." Feimei finished.

Sakura was very suprised at this. Suddenly she smirled.

"Do you mind if you can give me some of those photos?" she asked.

The sisters shook their heads. They wouldn't mind to give Sakura some photos. They liked her, though why their brother hated her they do not know.

'Thanks." Sakura said.

With that, the four left.

Kero flew out of Sakura's bag. "You better get some sleep," he said. 'You have a Clow Card to capture tonight."

Sakura nodded off to sleep.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock at midnight when Kero woke Sakura up. 'Wake up!" he hissed. "You are such a heavy sleeper! Wake up!"

It took a long time to wake Sakura up. Finally, Kero succeeded by pouring cold water on her, causing her to yelp in surprise.

'We must catch the card!" Kero said urgently. "I figured it out! It is Glow!"

Twelve thirty midnight. Sakura managed to change. Holding out the Clow Key in front of her, she chanted.

"Key that hides the power of darkness, reveal your true from to me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!

Sakura held her staff in the air as she cried, "Fly!" Wings sprouted from the tip of the staff. Climbing out of her window, she mounted her staff and flew off to TOmoeda High School with Kero on her shoulder.

The school was empty by the time Sakura reached it. Except for the security guard, no one was there. Sakura began to shiver.

"What's the matter?" an annoyed Kero asked. 'It is not that cold you know."

Sakura paled. "G-ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Kero was puzzled, 'Wait a minute. Don't tell me you are afraid of ghosts?"

Sakura gave a little smile, "Touya used to tell me that he can see ghosts. He scared me by telling me that he can see a headless woman beside me or something like that. There was once he told me he saw okaa-san." She shivered again. "Onii-san no baka..."

Kero nodded wisely. 'Let me tell you something, kid.: he said. "There is NO SUCH THING as ghosts. They are MAKE BELIEVE. Even if there are, they will be HARMLESS."

Sakura looked doubtful, but she calmed down all the same.

"Now," began Kero. 'Glow likes beautiful nature. Is there any place in your school that has many greenery?" (This is all made up)

Sakura thought for a while before rushing to the Purple Garden, where all the flowers were purple in colour. Sakura had only been in the Purple Garden once, and that was when she first toured around the school. According to many, the Purple Garden can be the eighth wonder of the world if wish to be. (Again, this is all made up)

As Sakura reached the Purple Garden, she stared around in awe. It was prettier than she remembered. Just then, several green glows appeared, lighting up the garden and making it beautiful. Something touched Sakura's hand, she pulled it back in fear but what she saw made her relax. A tiny fairy-like creature was standing on her hand. It wore a green dress that was quite fluffy at the back, making it look a bit like a firefly. It stared at Sakura.

"Now, Sakura!" Kero urged. "Seal it!"

Holding her staff up, Sakura cried, 'Return to thy true form!" She lowered her staff on Glow. "Clow Card!"

Glow morphed and became a Clow Card. Sakura then used Fly to fly back to the Li mansion. She failed to notice a pair of amethyst eyes watching her.

* * *

"Sakura!" A yell was heard very early in the morning. "You better wake up or you'll be late for school!"

"Yes..." murmured Sakura but got splashed by Kero with HOT water, EXTREMELY HOT water.

"Hoee!" Sakura cried, her skin not burned for some reason. She ran around her room, pulling up her socks with one hand and wearing her clothes with the other. She rushed down the stairs, careful not to trip, grabbed her breakfast and rollerbladed to school. She did not know it was only seven in the morning, her school starts at eight. Her phone rang on the way.

"SAKURA!" a shriek was heard through the phone.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, startled. Tomoyo was Sakura's second cousin. Her mother, Daidouji Sonomi was Sakura's mother's cousin. Unfortunately, Sonomi hates Sakura's father. Nonetheless, Tomoyo is a bright gir and studies in Tokyo Senior High, a private school that only takes in the best of the best. Clever as she is, she is kind and pleasant, unlike Li, and has a great talent for singing. Her family, like the Li's, are very rich.

"I've got something to show you!" Tomoyo cried. "I'll come over to your school to show you!"

"O-okay.." said Sakura, wondering what Tomoyo has to show her. Must be one of the videos she taped before. Tomoyo also has a passion of videotaping.

It was very early when Sakura when Sakura reached school. Tomoyo was already there. She brought a video camera with her. She showed a video to Sakura.

"Look at this!" Tomoyo cried. She zoomed in the video . Sakura looked, and saw herself flying wi0th Kero flying beside her. She was shocked and let out a scream. Kero flew out of Sakura's bag.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Is there a Clow Card?"

Tomoyo looked at Kero, then at her videotape. "You two... are the same..." she said slowly. She then looked at Sakura. "And that's you on the stick!"

"No!" Sakura tried to lie. "It was uh- it was- it was my doppelganger!"

"There is no use lying to her, Sakura," Kero said. "She already knows."

And so, Sakura spent the next few minutes telling Tomoyo her magic.

"That's so cool!" cried Tomoyo. "Fancy you having magic! Ne, Sakura-chan, can I videotape the next time you capture a Card?"

"Sure!" Kero said before Sakura can do anything.

"Arigatou! I will videotape it and name it! I will lend Sakura one of my costumes! She will look so kawaii..." Tomoyo had a starry look in her eyes.

Sakura sweatdropped.

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the homeroom period. Sakura bid Tomoyo goodbye while Kero hid in Sakura's bag. After that, Sakura went to class.

* * *

"The mysterious glows did not appear last night," Chiharu said when the three girls and their friends decided to talk,.

"Maybe it went to another place," lied Sakura.

Yamazaki popped up behind the girls. "Speaking of glows, do you know that the first person that discovered light was this English man named Dominick Evans. He was a weird guy, you know, he wears his shirt upside-"

"LIES!"shrieked Chiharu, banging him on the head.

"Ow..."

Just then, the door of Class F opened. Everyone was surprised to see an unexpected person standing there. The one and only Syaoran Li.

"Kinomoto Sakura, bring your lunch box and come out, right now!" he barked.

Obediently, Sakura did as she was told. She followed Li out of the classroom. A few minutes later, Rika, Chiharu, Kinnosuke and Yamazaki quietly shadowed them.

As Li and Sakura stopped in a garden, the four hid in a room and peeped at the two through a window.

"The cook mixed our lunch boxes," Li said stiffly as he handed Sakura a bright pink and fluffy lunch box.

"This was all you called me out for?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Why else?" scoffed Li.

Sakura grinned evilly. "I thought you would demand the photos back." She whipped out a photo of Li in a dress. "Look! Aren't you so kawaii/"

Li was a little stunned at first but he soon recovered. "Give that to me!" he demanded.

Sakura held the photos high up in the air. "No!"

Li growled and lunged at her. Sakura yelped and dropped the dropped the photo.

''Fine!" she said. 'YOu can keep it, I have loads in my room!"

Li glared at her. "Give them back," he said through gritted teeth.

"No!" Sakura cheerfully said. "Unless you tutor me and make me get into the top 50!"

"Impossible!" Li scoffed. "No one from Class F got to the top 50s before."

"Then I'll be the first!" Sakura cheerfully cried.

Li could not help but give in. 'Fine."

"Pinky promise?" Sakura asked.

"That's a childish thing to do!" Li protested.

"Don't tell me you have never did a pinky promise before!"

Finally. Li gave in and did the pinky promise. Sakura was grinning ear to ear. How surpise will the whole of F class be when she gets to the top 50! Naive as she was, she did not see her four friends watching her from a distance, confused of what is happening. As for Li, he just walked off, leaving a delighted Sakura behind.


End file.
